


Unplanned

by ThePrivatePinkLady



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrivatePinkLady/pseuds/ThePrivatePinkLady
Relationships: Han Solo/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Unplanned

You and Han had been dating for about eight months now. Everything so far had been going well. You laid in bed with Han. You two had finished having sex. Han was shirtless and was breathing deeply. 

You knew your relationship would end. You knew in your heart it wouldn’t last from the start, but know it was for a very different reason. It was because you were pregnant with Han’s child. You knew once you told Han he’d leave or tell you to get rid of it. If you had to make a decision, you’d leave Han and raise your child on a private planet in peace, where they would never know who their father was. 

You felt like right now would be the perfect time to tell him. He was relaxed and in a good mood. 

“Han?” You said, turning over to face him. 

“Yes, princess?” Han said, looking into your eyes. 

“I need to tell you something. It’s very important and serious.” You said, making Han furrow his eyebrows. 

“Yes, princess, tell me.” Han said. 

“I’m pregnant.” You said, your eyes becoming a little red and teary. 

Han sat up and looked at you in disbelief. 

“No, no, it’s not true!” Han said, getting up and putting back on his clothes. 

After that, he walked out. You knew he probably wasn’t coming back. 

You put your head in the pillow and just started to cry. Your whole life was about to change. It was just you and your baby now. 

After crying your eyes out, you got up, and started to pack your clothes and the few personal items you owned. You figured you’d sell them and buy a small home. 

Just as you were about to leave, you heard a knock on the door. The sun was just starting to come up. 

You went to the front door and opened it. It was Han, he had obviously been drinking and he looked beaten down and serious. 

“You don’t have to be a part of the baby’s life. Just let me be on my way and you can go about your life as if this never happened.” You said, almost bursting into tears again. 

“Y/N, I-, I’m sorry. I over reacted. We're both not ready to have a baby, but I want to be a part of its life and I want to be with you forever.” Han said. 

You stood stagnant. You started crying and Han hugged you.  
“Oh, thank you.” You said, leaning into his chest. 

Han rubbed your head and whispered, “I love you and I love this baby, Y/N.”


End file.
